Funds are requested to support the travel of participants to the Metals in Biology Gordon Research Conference to be held January 21-25, 1996, at the Doubletree Hotel in Ventura, California. This multidisciplinary conference is generally considered to be the premiere small meeting covering the fields of metallobiochemistry and bioinorganic chemistry. The first Gordon Conference on this subject was convened in 1962, having evolved from the FASEB-sponsored meeting on Biological Aspects of Metal- Binding held in 1960. It has been held regularly ever since. The meetings have been a forum for the presentation and discussion of forefront research covering all aspects of the roles in metal ions in biochemistry, molecular biology, cell biology, and medicine. The popularity of this meeting led to such heavy over-subscription, with large numbers of qualified scientists being denied acceptance, that the scheduling was changed from biennial to an annual calendar starting in January 1987. Still the meeting remains over-subscribed, despite the greater frequency of the meetings. The topics to be emphasized at the 1996 meeting include: (1) Metalloenzymes and Models; (2) Metals in Neuroscience; (3) Metal Cofactors in Biology; (4) Nucleic Acid Processing and Repair; (5) Metals as Diagnostic and Therapeutic Agents; (6) Metallorecognition in Biology and (7) New Theoretical and Physical Methodology. Ample time will be provided for discussion and every effort will be made to include young investigators in the program.